


Adding In A Little Bit Of Magic

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Magnus, M/M, Magnus using magic as they make love, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus wants to spice things up in the bedroom with his magic.Alec learns that he quite likes Magnus' new idea.





	Adding In A Little Bit Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've last written smut, so I apologise if my writing-smut-abilities are a bit rusty lol
> 
> Enjoy~

''Alexander,'' whispered Magnus into Alec's ear as the two of them were laying on top of Magnus' bed, Alec on his back, while Magnus was sitting on top of him, straddling his hips. Alec’s lips were swollen from kissing, his hair messy and he was already reduced to a shivering mess underneath Magnus. The warlock had a victorious look plastered over his face; he was happy to see that he still had such an effect on his boyfriend and he ran his tongue over his own bruised lip and then slowly rolled his hips on top of Alec, slightly shivering as their erections rubbed together. Upon hearing Magnus whispering out his name, Alec looked up, his eyes half-lidded, glazed over with pure lust and hunger. When Magnus saw the dazed expression on the hunter’s face, he chuckled and then bit into his lower lip. “Can I try out something new?” he then asked and Alec cocked his head to the side, not really getting what the other one was onto.

Alec was feeling dizzy and couldn’t think straight – not that he ever could – and he narrowed his eyes as he was trying to pay attention to what Magnus was saying, but not a lot made sense. When Alec got all hot and bothered like that, he couldn’t really pay attention to what was going on around him and was prepared to agree to everything just to have Magnus continue what he was doing before; kissing his neck, which felt so, so good. It turned out that his neck wasn’t only Magnus’ weak spot – who loved his Deflect rune, especially running his tongue up and down it – but it was an extreme turn on for Alec as well.

“W-what do you mean?” forced Alec out and tried not to close his eyes as Magnus started moving his hips again, Alec’s toes curling when he felt Magnus’ hard member rubbing against his thigh and he swallowed thickly, trying to focus on whatever Magnus was trying to let him know, but wasn’t really successful at that, moaning out softly when Magnus placed his palm over his still clothed erection, gently running his fingertips over it, grinning deviously when Alec let out a quiet mewl. “Magnus?” asked Alec again, because the warlock wouldn’t respond quite yet.

“Well, I was thinking,” crooned Magnus against Alec’s lips after a little while when he saw that Alec was slowly losing his self-control. “What if we spice things up a bit?” he asked, reaching up with his hands to cup Alec’s feverish face, which was flushed in deep shades of red. “What would you say if I used magic tonight as we make love?” proposed Magnus and then kissed the tip of Alec’s nose. The Shadowhunter didn’t really know what Magnus had in mind, but the proposal sounded very tempting despite not knowing how Magnus would involve magic into their love making.

“How would that look like?” stammered Alec and Magnus grinned when he saw that he sparked curiosity within Alec and he wasn’t going to hold back anymore, intending to show Alec just what exactly he had in mind.

“Want me to give you a little sneak peek?” asked the warlock with a little grin and Alec quickly nodded. When the younger one gave him permission to show him, Magnus snapped with his fingers, blue sparks flying underneath his fingers and Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus placed his hand over the hunter’s arm, who quickly let out a hitched breath. As soon as Magnus’ hand was above his arm, Alec saw the blue sparks spreading all over his arm, tingling sensation transforming into a weird sense of bliss and pleasure, moaning out softly, throwing his head back into the pillow, making Magnus grin and he allowed himself to tease the other a bit further, moving his hand over Alec’s chest now. Alec let out a chocked moan when he felt the warmth over his chest now and then just like that, the feeling of bliss and pleasure was gone in a heartbeat. He opened his eyes and gave Magnus a questionable look.

“Why did you stop?” panted Alec and slowly lifted himself up, feeling his throat going dry and he pressed his lips together, trying to remind himself how to form coherent sentences, because once Magnus’ glamour was down, he was completely gone. “I, um, I mean, I-”

“Yes, um, you, mean, what?” asked Magnus, mimicking the way Alec was stuttering and he chuckled when Alec gave him an annoyed look. “You’re adorable when you stutter like that, love,” said Magnus and then lifted himself up a bit, gently holding Alec’s chin and he sighed happily. “So,” he said. “You want more, huh?” asked the warlock playfully and Alec nodded quickly, not hiding how eager he was at all. “I thought so,” he then said and waggled his eyebrows. “Now then,” he said and slowly climbed off of Alec, but didn’t go far. “Since I’ll be using my magic to make you feel good, you need to give me something in return,” said Magnus and Alec quickly nodded.

“Yes, anything,” blurted out the Shadowhunter, who wanted to feel more of Magnus’ magic. He didn’t tell that to the other, but sometimes, he could feel Magnus’ magic when they would make love. Usually that was at those time when Magnus was completely lost in pleasure and lust so much that he couldn’t control his magic anymore and wasn’t even aware of it himself. However, up until then, Magnus had never used his magic on him like _before_ and Alec had to admit it, it felt so good that it only left him wanting for more. So much more.

“Take your clothes off for me,” ordered the warlock and Alec quickly nodded. He sat up and quickly got rid of his sweater, his heart hammering against his ribcage when he felt Magnus’ eyes on him, but he didn’t dare to stop. He knew that if he did was he was told to do, he was getting a reward like no other. With that on his mind, Alec got onto his knees and started undoing the belt of his jeans and then he quickly pulled down the zipper and threw the jeans into the corner of the room, Magnus chuckling when he saw that the other one was in quite a hurry. Alec then sat back down and hooked a thumb under the hem of his boxers and looked over at Magnus, who grinned when he saw that his boyfriend was asking for more directions. “Yes, the boxers too, love,” said Magnus and bit his lower lip when he saw the subtle outline of Alec’s cock in his underwear, the front of it already damp with precum and he had to force himself not to moan out loud when Alec slowly slid his boxers down his legs, his hard cock put out on display, laying hot and heavy against Alec’s stomach as the hunter laid back down.

“L-like this?” stammered the younger one and tried to get in a position in which he’d look the most seductive, making Magnus smile in the process and Magnus’ smile melted Alec’s heart.

“Just like that, perfect,” said Magnus and crawled over to Alec, who was now nervously waiting for him, his eyes searching Magnus’, which calmed him down immediately. “You look stunning, angel. Spread your legs a bit more,” he then instructed and Alec nodded, slowly parting his legs and Magnus couldn’t help but to moan softly. “Beautiful,” said Magnus and placed his hand on top of Alec’s abdomen, running his fingers up to his chest and then snapped with his fingers, adrenaline rushing over Alec’s body when he saw the blue sparks flying underneath Magnus’ fingers. “The fun begins now,” announced the warlock and Alec cursed when Magnus rewarded him with a seductive smile.

“Okay,” stammered Alec and took in a deep breath. “What should I, um, do?”

“Just close your eyes,” whispered Magnus softly and Alec nodded, closing his eyes. “And enjoy yourself,” he then added, Alec preparing himself for what was going to come, grabbing onto the sheets tightly and Magnus’ low chuckle sent shivers down his spine, making his body shudder that more and he let out a frustrated moan, because his body was aching to be touched. “Shh, I know what you crave for, my Nephilim and I’m gonna give it to you,” said the warlock and brought his hand closer to Alec.

The first wave of magic he sent through Alec’s body was gentle, feeling almost like a gentle breeze against Alec’s skin, gently tickling him up and down his stomach, the Shadowhunter smiling softly and he then threw his head to the pillow when a stronger wave of magic hit his body, travelling up his leg, stopping on his inner thigh, Magnus taking his time. The warlock then softly blew onto Alec’s body, blue flames of magic covering every inch of Alec’s body and Magnus smiled, because he could feel Alec’s pleasure through his magic, moaning softly. Magnus then moved his hand lower, holding it above Alec’s hard member, the younger one letting out a strangled sob when he suddenly felt Magnus’ magic down there and he opened his eyes widely, throwing his head into the pillow, grabbing onto the sheets tighter, swearing loudly.

“Magnus, fuck… this is too much, I can’t-” said Alec and arched his back, feeling Magnus’ magic all over his body and the feeling of it was almost overwhelming. If Magnus was going to continue like that, then he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Alec slammed a foot into the mattress and let out a sound that sounded almost like a sob, Magnus chuckling when he saw how hot and bothered Alec was already without technically being touched. “Magnus,” stammered Alec then and licked his lower lip. Even though he loved Magnus’ magic, somehow, something was missing. He wanted to feel Magnus next to him.

“Enjoying yourself, Alexander?” asked Magnus, trying to make sure that Alec was still comfortable. Alec wanted to tell him that he wished that Magnus was closer to him, but his gift for speech left him when a stronger wave of magic washed over Alec’s body and Magnus smirked, because he was having the time of his life watching Alec like that. His muscles were tensed up, hips impatiently rocking up into the air, eyes closed tightly, lips slightly parted and the sounds Alec was making were absolutely to die for. Also, the pleasure he could feel through his magic drove Magnus insane and he couldn’t really stop himself as he continued playing with Alec more. It was amazing seeing Alec at his mercy like that and he wasn’t going to stop any time soon.

“Magnus, it’s too much,” said Alec in between his moans. “I’m close, I can’t-”

“Already?” asked Magnus with an amused grin and bit into his lower lip. “Now, now, we can’t have that, can we? It’s still too early,” he said and pouted, Alec gasping when he couldn’t feel magic all over his body anymore, but his entire body was still buzzing and all that he needed to be pushed over the edge was a single touch and he was going to burst. But Magnus didn’t look too worried, he knew a perfect way to control Alec’s orgasm. It was just one more fun way that he was going to use his magic for. Magnus snapped his fingers, Alec letting out a loud yelp when he felt a sudden tightness around the base of his cock, back arching when his approaching orgasm was denied. Alec was fisting the sheets hard, his knuckles going white to the bone and Magnus chuckled. “Better, now you’re completely under my control,” said the warlock and waggled his eyebrows when Alec gave him a look.

“I don’t mind it, but,” gasped Alec. “B-but just give me a bit of a heads up the next time,” he then said, Magnus giving him an apologetic look.

“I apologise,” said Magnus with a naughty grin.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Alec and rolled his eyes, but then a smile spread back across his face and he grabbed the collar of Magnus’ shirt and pulled him closer. “Come over here already,” stammered Alec and pushed Magnus back against the bed and then climbed on top of him, grinning when he saw Magnus looking rather surprised as their roles reversed so quickly, but he managed to recover and he was back to smiling in no time.

Magnus parted his legs apart, so that Alec could gave better access, hooking his ankles around Alec’s legs as the other leaned closer down to him. “Kiss me,” ordered Magnus and Alec wasted no more time. He gently cupped his boyfriend, deepening their kiss by slowly dipping his head to the side and licking along Magnus’ lower lip. Magnus invited Alec into the warmth of his mouth by a low hum and a welcome moan when their tongues brushed against each other. Magnus didn’t even bother putting up a fight of dominance against Alec, allowing him to the lead for the time being. Alec smiled into their kiss when he felt Magnus’ arms going around his neck and then travelling up and down his naked back, Alec’s own hands slipping underneath Magnus’ shirt, slowly tugging it up. At some point, Alec got really annoyed with how many clothes Magnus was wearing, so he pulled back and gave the warlock an annoyed look.

“Magnus, you have too much clothes on,” complained Alec and Magnus grinned.

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus was laying completely stark naked underneath Alec and gave him a link wink. “Better?” asked the warlock with a smug look on his face and Alec nodded, breathless.

“Much better,” whispered Alec and crushed their lips together once again and slowly started rocking his hips.

A devious smirk spread across Magnus’ face as Alec rolled his hips, making their erections brush together, creating a pleasant friction in between them, Magnus letting out a muffled moan when Alec attacked his neck with his lips, gently biting into the sensitive spot, leaving a mark there. He then reached down with his hand, wrapping fingers around both of their members, tightening his fist enough to leave Magnus seeing stars.

“Alexander,” gasped Magnus, his arms going around Alec’s neck and he pushed him closer, moving his own hips out of frustration. Alec grinned when he could feel Magnus’ cock twitching in his hand, taking Magnus’ lower lip in between his teeth and he gently bit into in, making more lewd moans spill out of Magnus’ mouth and Alec grinned. That was his way of paying Magnus back for making a mess of him before. Magnus was still controlling him with his magic, but even so, Alec had a feeling that he was slowly losing his mind. He needed release, feeling as if he would die if he wasn’t going to get that and he couldn’t wait anymore. He just wanted to be buried inside of Magnus as soon as possible and fuck him senseless, just like the older one liked it. Alec grinned when he pulled back a bit and saw pure bliss and pleasure written all over Magnus’ face. God, he was beautiful like that. “Darling, you’re not playing fair,” said Magnus and laughed breathlessly.

“Neither were you before, so I guess that makes us even,” said Alec and bit into his lower lip, his body shuddering. Since Magnus was still using his magic, he could feel just what exactly Alec needed and wanted. By then, Magnus was a mess as well, which was kind of odd for him, but then he came to the conclusion that it was probably because he was still using his magic. That was why he was so sensitive about everything and he didn’t really mind it. Feeling what Alec was experiencing made the situation even more special.

“Alexa-” moaned Magnus, fisting the bedsheets, eyes widening when he looked above him. Alec, who was now on his knees, still rolling his hips, was stunning. His body was wet with sweat and the way he was sensually moving his hips drove Magnus insane. “Stop teasing me,” he then complained and looked down, then back up, his cat eyes on display again, because he couldn’t control his magic anymore. He was too far gone. “Please stop stalling and fuck me already,” said Magnus and Alec grinned.

Alec leaned closer to the other and gave him one final kiss on top of his lips. “Turn around,” said Alec and Magnus did exactly that. “Get onto your knees and lift your ass up in the air,” said the hunter and Magnus felt shivers ran up his spine, but he was living for more dominant Alexander. He did as he was told to and then looked behind his shoulder, Alec completely dazed and the younger one had to remind himself to continue talking. “Good boy. Now, spread your legs and prepare yourself for me,” ordered Alec and Magnus felt his throat going dry and he nodded.

Magnus didn’t have the patience or the time to do that without magic, so with one swift movement of his fingers, he was all lubed up and stretched open for the younger one and Alec had to admit it that he liked seeing Magnus use magic for that. It meant that he was too spent to be taking things slowly. “Alexander,” moaned out Magnus and looked around again. “Please, give it to me,” he pleaded. “I need you inside me.”

“Fuck,” cursed Alec and bit into his lower lip. He should be used to Magnus’ forward side, but hearing things like that spill out of the warlock’s mouth was still such a turn on and he couldn’t really hold himself, his already paper-thin self-control was slipping away and he nodded. “I can’t wait anymore,” stammered Alec and Magnus let out a moan of relief when he felt Alec next to him. Finally.

Alec wrapped fingers around his own hard member and gave it a few lazy jerks, before he lined it up with Magnus’ entrance and slowly pushed the head of it inside, pulling it back out, only to slowly push it back it, deeper that time. Magnus hissed when he felt Alec’s cock going through the first ring of muscles and he threw his head forward as a wave of relief washed over him, Alec’s cock slowly stretching him out. It burned a bit, but it was a good kind of a burn, mixed with pleasure and Magnus completely lost himself into bliss when Alec was finally fully seated inside of him. He felt so, so full, almost too full. His entire body was shivering and even though Alec didn’t even start moving yet, he was a moaning mess. Something was different, he had never felt like that before, knowing that it was because they were still technically bound together by magic.

Alec forced himself not to move for a few moments, allowing Magnus to adjust to the feeling of being stretched out like that, but after a while, he couldn’t wait anymore and he grit his teeth. “Magnus, you okay?” panted Alec. “C-can I move?”

“Yes, yes… move… please,” stammered Magnus, his forehead resting against the pillow and Alec didn’t need to be told twice. He gripped Magnus sides firmly, but not hard enough, because he didn’t want to bruise his boyfriend and slowly started rocking his hips, picking up a slow pace, adjusting the angle every now and then, trying to hit that special bundle of nerves inside of Magnus and it didn’t take him too long to find it, a grin spreading across his face when Magnus suddenly let out a breathless moan as his prostate was being hit straight on.

“There?” asked Alec and clenched his jaw, head spinning from how much Magnus was clamping down onto him and Magnus could only nod at that point, seeing stars every time Alec’s cock brushed against his prostate.

“Yes… there, Alexander,” moaned the warlock, too far gone to form any coherent sentences. “Faster, please… fuck me harder, I need more,” urged him Magnus, who was prepared to do anything just to have Alec move deeper and faster.

“Shit, you’re so tight, Magnus,” whispered Alec and picked up the pace, slamming into Magnus violently, not allowing the other to catch even a breath and Magnus wasn’t complaining at all, blue sparks flying everywhere, making Alec chuckle when he saw that Magnus was so far gone. Magnus’ little pleads and moans soon transformed into loud yelps of pleads, begging Alec to go faster. Alec leaned closer to Magnus and placed a few kisses in between his shoulder blades, before he decided to change their position and he slowly pulled out of Magnus, slowly turning him around.

Before Magnus could complain, his legs were already up in the air, on Alec’s shoulder and Alec slipped right back into Magnus, the new position allowing him to reach deeper inside of Magnus, the latter one seeing stars behind his eyes as his prostate was being abused dead on, rolling his eyes to the back of his head when Alec reached down with his hand, wrapped his fingers around his leaking cock and started pumping him in fast and uneven jerks. Magnus let out a little mewl when Alec tightened his fist, rocking his hips as well, thrusting back into Alec’s fist.

“Alexander… so good, fuck-”

“You feel so good around me, Magnus,” whispered Alec, who couldn’t take it anymore. Magnus’ magic was still preventing him from coming and he couldn’t handle it anymore. He needed to come, burying his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck. “Magnus, I’m close, please,” begged him Alec. “Allow me… I wanna come.”

As soon as he said that, Magnus decided to break loose of the control he had over Alec’s cock and that was when it all came crushing down onto Alec, coming with a loud yelp of Magnus’ name, releasing his hot and sticky load inside of Magnus. As the warlock felt Alec coming inside of him was when he was pushed over the edge himself, coming hard all over his stomach and Alec’s hand, Alec’s eyes widening when blue sparks and flames of magic completely filled the room. He looked down and grinned when he saw Magnus, who was completely out of it, completely spent and he somehow felt proud. He was the one who was able to make The High Warlock of Brooklyn look like _that._ Amazing.

“Holy shit,” said Magnus after some time, his body still shuddering and he looked around, finally having his magic under control. “This was intense,” he then commented and a sheepish smile spread across Alec’s face.

“You’re telling me,” said Alec, who was now reaching over for some wipes to wipe them clean. “You completely lose control over your magic,” teased Alec and Magnus grinned.

“I know,” whispered Magnus and felt a little blush coming onto his cheeks. “I couldn’t help it… you were just so…”

“Amazing?” asked Alec and winked.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and Alec grinned, cuddling up to him and kissed his cheek.

“You were stunning as well,” whispered Alec, completely dazed. “You’re beautiful when you allow yourself to lose in pleasure like that,” he then said and Magnus grinned.

“Oh, yeah?” asked Magnus and turned onto his side, placing his head on top of Alec’s shoulder.

“M-hmm,” hummed Alec and slowly closed his eyes, because he was exhausted and needed some rest. Magnus didn’t complain about that too much and allowed Alec to rest, needing to catch a breath himself as well. However, he promised himself that there was going to be round two after they’d get their strength back, which took place much later on in the day in the shower.

And round three, which happened in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you liked it, do leave a comment or a kudo. ;)


End file.
